


curiosity (Prompt 24 - Beam)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite2020, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gen, Lifestream lore building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: Erebus (Azem) encounters a small channel of the Lifestream(short for #ffxivwrite2020)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Kudos: 3
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	curiosity (Prompt 24 - Beam)

* * *

Preferring travel on foot when exploring a new area did have it's own advantages sometimes, Erebus mused to himself as he trudged through a particularly verdant underbrush.

Occasionally it happened to be particularly arduous, like this one, but even then - it was still beautiful.  
  
And it certainly beat being holed up at a desk all day. He wasn't sure how any of the others could stand it.

-

Erebus stumbled his way into a still copse of trees, stopping to catch his breath against a brightly colours, and oddly shaped thing, not much higher than he was. When he opened his eyes to look down, he was greeted with. Well, he wasn't exactly sure what he was greeted with.  
  
There was a crack in the ground at the base of the tree, pulsing quietly. Almost like water.

He placed his hand delicately on the surface, casually really, without a second thought.

The feeling upon bringing his hand near was... Indescribable.  
  
A thousand beams of light; soft and warm and full of assurance that everything would be fine, and that he would be taken care of. He just needed to trust, and lay his head down to rest.  
  
Erebus pulls his hand back from the stream quickly, on instinct.  
  
Shakily exhaling a breath he had held, he circles the open wound in the ground to peer in. A luminous glow of shifting aether - like nothing he's ever seen or felt. Like a conflux of everything - every colour - coming together, all at once.

A fear mixes with his curiosity, then. He's so far out and alone, no one here to witness if anything were to happen. This is nothing new, mind, but this feels like something bigger than new flora to catalog for Halmarut. He stares at the exposed stream at the base of the tree for some time, deciding on what to do.  
  
This is the only surfacing area for this... odd stream that he can feel. And as he reaches within his own aether he can sense it spreading down further, and off into the underbrush.

He draws up a small amount of the essence into a small vial and seals the container, stowing it into his bag. At the very least some study couldn't hurt, could it?  
  
He seats himself opposite the odd tree, and takes some notes. Shitty notes, probably not nearly enough, but enough for him to find this place again. Or enough to translate should an academic stumble upon the vial labeled 'do not touch'.

And he watches, listening to the sounds of the forest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this was hard, dunno why, nothing fit together >.>  
> if you're here anyways it means a lot, thank u <3


End file.
